Double Hell Date
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: Usually, when you agree to a double date, you don't expect much from it. Especially when you're going out with your best friend's brother, his date, and her daughter. Yet, I'm starting to think it's for the best... Tasha/Sam! Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

I do believe this here is gonna be the first Tasha/Sam fic on this here website. No, my other fic doesn't count cus it ended in CAM. now, i'm gonna ask that you review, shoot me ideas, lemme know what i'm doin wrong and buckle up for a long ride. it wont be as short, and probably not as funny as the other fic. but i'll try to make it funny for ya.

* * *

He can't be serious. He's jokin, I know he is.

"Oh ha ha Spencer, I thought you were forreal for a minute there." I reply. He frowns.

"C'mon Sam, it'll be fun. You, me, food, music, food..." he tries. I shake my head.

"No way! Do you know how much Carly'd freak?" I ask. He frowns.

"Aw please?" he pleads. He drops down to his knees. "Just one date. I swear you wont regret it. One." he tries.

"No." I say. He sighs.

"Alright, you've forced me to bring out the big guns." he says. "Please!!!! I swear you'll have fun!!! don't make me beg hard." he tries groveling.

"Don't do that." I say.

"I'm gonna beg hard." he says.

"There's no need for you to beg hard." I say.

"I'm gonna do it." he says standing up preparing himself. I sigh.

"Spencer, do-"

"SAM PLEASE!!! OH MY GOODNESS Samantha PUCKETT PLEASE GO ON THIS DATE WITH MEEE! I'm BEGGING YOU, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-"

"Shut the hell up!" I yell. He stops and stands up straight. "I don't get why you won't just ask Freddie." I reply. He frowns.

"Because her mom said she wants her to have a girlfriend." I motion with my hand in an 'and, your point would be' type way but he doesn't say anything else.

"We don't even know if this girl is bi, or even a lesbian for that matter." I reply. He smiles brightly.

"Well, she came out to her mom a few weeks ago....." he trails off.

"Ok, so we know she likes girls, why not just ask Carly?" I ask. She swings both ways.

"Cus Carly's too busy chasing boys to notice anything." he whines. I frown.

"I still don't get why I'm your option." I mutter.

"Because you love me and I love you and I see you as a little sister and I told Margret I'd ask my little sister." he says with the lip out and puppy dog eyes.

"God you look pathetic." I say. Finally I sigh. "One condition." I say.

"Anything." he says.

"I want you to buy me a ham sub three times a week, every week, for six months." I say.

"Pfft. Is that it?" he asks. I smile evilly.

"No, the rest will come after this date." I say. He gulps.

"Uh oh." ya damn right.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you something?" Carly asks from beside me. I nod.

"Sure."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asks. I shrug and take the time to grab a kid and slam him into a locker.

"Why are you being a nerd?!" I ask. The kid trembles.

"I'm sorry! I- I don't know!" he yells almost in tears. I growl.

"Well stop it!" I yell in his face. He nods and runs away. "I dunno, chicks think I'm aggressive." I say. "Don't know why." I add. She nods.

"I can't think of a reason either. Oh well, their loss." she says. I guess I should tell her about this crap now.

"Well, actually I have a date this Thursday night." I say. She smiles brightly.

"Really?!" she squeals. "We've got a day and a half to prepare you! Lets go!" she says.

"Hey guys." Freddie says before Carly can yank me to my doom.

"You'll never guess who has a date Thursday." she says.

"What's his name?" Freddie asks. Carly frowns. "The guy you're gonna be out with, I need his name so I can do things you can't prove." he says.

"Sam has a date." she says with a smile. He looks at me then back at Carly.

"No really, what's his name?" Freddie asks. Carly and me roll our eyes.

"Really, Sam's got a date." she says. Freddie shudders.

"Who'd date this?" he asks yankin his thumb towards me. I go to say something but Carly cuts in.

"Freddie, we've discussed this. Sam is our friend, not an inanimate object." she says. He rolls his eyes. "Ahem." Carly tries.

"Sorry Sam." he says.

"Whatever dork." I say.

"I feel sorry for that poor girl." he says after a few minutes of silence. I almost smirk when I consider the possible reactions. Carly just shakes her head.

"Aww, be nice Freddie. I'm sure it's a nice girl and Sam will be on her best behavior." she says. I almost smirk before I say something.

"Actually it's Tasha Jones." I say.

"And then she'll come home giving me details a-" she stops mid sentence.

"Tasha Jones?!" they both yell. I have to check my hearing to make sure it's still there.

"Uh, do you two really have to say my name?" Tasha asks popping up outta nowhere. I turn to her with a smirk.

"Yep, that'd be her." I say. She looks at me confused before her eyes widen.

"Oh em gee." she breathes out. She stands there for a few minutes before turning on her heel and stomping off.

"How'd you manage that?" Freddie asks in what can only be described as awe.

"What do you mean, 'how'd she manage that?' the better question is why?" Carly says.

"Who cares why, Tasha's hot." Freddie says giving me a high five.

"I swear, I have two male best friends sometimes." Carly says before stalking away.

"Score." we say at the Sam time when Tasha comes back over, doesn't say anything, and runs away. Finally we turn and make our way out the school doors and to Carly's.

"Alright guys, as most of you have been following iCarly for the past two years since it aired, I want you to wish Sam luck on her very first date with a girl this Thursday!" Carly exclaims. And cue the fake clapping and....

"And we're out." Freddie says. Carly turns to me with a frown.

"What the hell compelled you to ask Tasha out!?" she asks angrily. I haven't been able to hear the end of this since she found out.

"Spencer." I say simply.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about." Freddie says. I frown in confusion. "I though Spencer was asking YOU on a date, that's why I called a brain doctor over here." he says. I look at Carly who just motions for me to go ahead and I chase the dweeb away. "Ah!" he yells.

"Don't think you're not going to explain missy!" Carly yells. I ignore her and proceed to cause Freddie pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hell no! I am NOT wearing that....that monstrosity!" I exclaim. I love my best friend to bits but she's outta her flippin brain!

"Come on Sam, it's cute!" she gushes.

"Yeah, for a chick!" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"You are a girl, y'know." she says with a smile.

"I know, doesn't mean I wanna look like....that." I say with a shudder. She wants me to wear this black shirt with 'iCarly Rox My Sox' written with pink sparkle letters. I'm not wearing that gosh damn thing.

"But you'll look totally adorable. I'm sure....._Tasha _will love it. She does love iCarly." she's still havin a little trouble dealin with this. Ever since she found out yesterday she's been tryin in her defense though.

"Uh Carly, I gotta agree with Sam on this. That shirt is... well its horrifying." he says.

"Carls, I don't mind bein a little girly at times but.....that's just over the top." I say. She just sighs.

"Fine. Ohh, what about this one?" she asks holding up another top. I tilt my head to the side.

"Nah, that's not really date material." Freddie says. "Here, try this one." he says holding up another shirt. This doesn't even surprise me he's helpin us shop. He hands me a green shirt with a monkey on the front holdin up a banana to his ear with his finger in the 'just a minute' motion. I turn it around and on the back he's holdin the banana out sayin, 'it's someone who cares'. I chuckle and try it on. Perfect.

"So the dork is good for somethin." I say smiling. Carly just huffs.

"Sam, you ca-" she's cut off by some girl about my age or maybe 16 who stops.

"Hey, you're Sam!" she exclaims.

"And you're crazy!" I exclaim back. She just bounces up and down squealin. I move behind Carly.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... I love iCarly, but you rock so hard!" she exclaims. "My friends will never believe I met you." she says in wonder. "Hey, can I take a picture with you?" she asks. I just shrug and she hands Carly her phone. She wraps her arm all around my shoulder squeezing tightly. I try to breath for the picture but it doesn't work. Thankfully Carly takes it quickly. She pulls away squealing.

"Wow." she says staring at the picture. "Oh, and good luck on you're date tomorrow night." she says waving a hand at me. "But if it doesn't go well....call me." she says handing me a piece of paper and winkin.

"No fair. You get all the hot girls." Freddie whispers beside me.

"You can't help it you're undesirable, it's just nature's way of punishing you for bothering me." I say to him pocketing the number. I go back taking off the shirt and puttin on my other one. I bring it out and pay for it. The three of us make our way out of the store.

"Hello?" I hear from my side. I turn to see Carly roll her eyes. "Alright." she says hangin up her phone. "Come on you guys, Spencer needs us." she says. We follow her into a store and he's not hard to find.

"OW!" we hear. "Stupid rack!"

"Sir, you're disturbing other customers. And you're too loud." some guy says walkin up to Spencer. We make our way over.

"What are you lookin at?!" he yells at some little kid. About three. "Yeah, go cryin to your momma! And if she's hot send her over here!" he yells after the little girl.

"Spencer." Carly says softly.

"Huh?! You say somethin?!" he asks holdin his ear out to us.

"Why are you yelling?!" Carly asks loudly. Spencer smiles.

"No, I don't want any jelly!" he yells back. I take out my phone and text 'what the hell are you yelling for?!' and send it. He looks down and smiles.

"My head-set shocked my ear right after we got off the phone!" he yells smiling goofily. 'OMG! You need to get to a doctor!' I text. He waves a hand off.

"Pfft, no, its fine! This happens all the time!" he yells. We all roll our eyes and pull him outta the store before we get in serious trouble. 'we're taking you home.' I text to him. He nods and we all make our way out to the car. He gets in and we drive in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Spencer!" Carly yells.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Why didn't you ask me instead of Sam?!" she asks loudly. We're wonderin the same thing sister. Really.

"Huh?!" he asks.

"Why didn't you ask me instead?!" she asks loudly again.

"What?!" he asks pulling up to the apartment building.

"I said why didn't you ask me instead?!" she yells a little louder.

"Why are you yelling?!" Spencer asks.

"Because you can't hear!" she yells back.

"My hearing is fine." he says in his regular voice. We all roll our eyes and get out of the car. "Damn ear piece, causes me alotta trouble." he mutters. We all make our way upstairs. "To answer your question.... I'd prefer Sam to be out with this Tasha girl. They're both rude, crude, and they like to hurt innocent people." he says. I trip up a nerd from school on the way up.

"I don't hurt people." I say indignantly.

"Puh-lease. You're middle name is violent." Freddie says.

"No, my middle name is not to be spoken of. I've never hurt a living person." I say. Freddie just scoffs and I swat him in the back of the head hard.

"See!" he exclaims.

"But dorks aren't people. Carly, you said dorks weren't people." I say.

"Anyway, they're perfect for each other." Spencer cuts in.

"I don't see how. Tasha is a bitch monster, Sam's.....well she's Sam." Carly says.

"Oh, honey baked ham." I say with my head in the refrigerator.

"No, she's a garbage disposal." Freddie says.

"You know somethin-"

"What? Got so-"

"Shut the hell up, I'm so si-"

"Always mean to me a-"

"Your face just gets in the way of my hand!" I finish our argument. We stare at each other for a few minutes before nodding in agreement.

"Definitely." he says. Oh, you want a translation? Well we just said, 'do you think that's gonna be a problem?'

'why? She goes to school with us, I'm sure she's noticed.'

'she might try to bitch me out though'

'just relax, everything will be fine. If not, just text me.

'you'd really help?'

'definitely.' yeah, we're odd like that.

"Did they just do that Sam/ Freddie only we can understand this crap conversations again?" Spencer asks. Carly nods.

"Yeah...." they stare at us like we have three heads.

"We communicate." we say at the same time. I smack him in the back of the head as he takes a piece of my ham.

"You have odd friends." Spencer mutters.

"I know." Carly says with a shrug. Freddie goes over to the computer logging on. After a few minutes he glances up.

"Hey guys, come check this out." he says. Carly and I make our way over to the computer to read over his shoulder. All of them are comments mostly wishing me luck. Others are people actually commenting the show and a lot of people saying they'd sell their grandma to date either me or Carly. Even a few for Freddie.

"Sweet." I say. Carly nods.

"Oh yeah. They like us." she says. I nod and smile when I get an idea.

"You said we're takin the next two weeks off from the show right?" I ask. Carly nods. "How bout when we get back and do 'win a date with iCarly'?" I ask. She frowns.

"Couldn't that be dangerous?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Not if its the three of us, with three winners, and Spencer in a really open area. Like.... T-Klub concert in a few weeks." I offer. She seems to think it over.

"I'll run the idea over with Spencer and then we'll talk." she says. I nod in satisfaction. Not sure exactly where that idea came from but....the thought of people selling their grannies is kinda funny.

"How would it work though?" Freddie asks.

"The avatar room on our site. Set it up, whoever sells the most 'granny' avatars for iCarly points wins." I say simply. He nods. "But only for people in this general area since we can only score so many free tickets." I say with a shrug.

"We can't get free tickets." Carly says.

"Oh, yeah we can. My mom's boyfriend's brother is the lead singer." I say referring to the punk rock band.

"And you're just telling us?!" they bellow.

"Didn't think it was a big deal. Anyway, I need to head home. Mom wants to have 'the date talk'." I say. They both nod and I make my way out the door. I wonder what the old hag has up her sleeve.

"Mom!" I exclaim laughing.

"I'm serious kid. These girls nowadays are sneaky! They'll try to get that goodnight kiss in then... BAM! You've got a sewer attached to your face and you can't get it off." she says with a chuckle. I shake my head. This woman is too much.

"That would be so wrong." I say.

"What would?" Tad asks walkin into the apartment. He's an alright guy I guess.

"If Sam gets a goodnight kiss from a toilet." my mom says. Tad chuckles.

"Be careful with these chicks Sam. They go after pretty people, like you and me, and they try to cover it up with chewing gum." he says. I chuckle at him. Alright, so I like him. He's good for my mom. "Baby, if you smell like red lobster, don't think axe is gonna cover it." he does in a flamboyant voice. I have to laugh when he snaps his fingers.

"I'm gonna go get my clothes ready so I'll have em at Carly's." I say.

"What time you leavin tomorrow?" mom asks. I think.

"Date's at about seven thirty...so about..." I trail off.

"Ten minutes." we all say knowing how Carly is. I go to my room and get my stuff together and make my way out the door.

"Hang on I'll drive ya." my mom says. I wait for her and we make our way to the car. "You're dad called today. He's comin by this Saturday." alright, not what I was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

"What? No way." I say. He nods.

"Yeah. I've been talking to him for a few months, he's a really good guy." Freddie says. Ya see, the guy Freddie thought was his dad well, wasn't his dad. His mom didn't wanna tell him cus she thought freddie'd hate her. As if he could possibly hate his mom. Please.

"I'm happy for ya." I say.

"Thanks Sam."he says with a smile. I return the smile for like a split second.

"Tell anybody I was nice to ya and I'll break your tooth using your sock." I say. He frowns.

"Uh, alright." he says. My phone goes off and I look down and almost squeal.

"Hey dad." I say happily. Freddie looks shocked. I don't really talk about him much, I really don't like sharing him and if everyone found out, I'd have to share.

'Hey sweetie, why dontcha come outside.' he says. Oh. em. Gee. I run out the school doors and this time I do squeal.

"Daddy!" alright, I can be a total girl at times but, hello, its my dad! I run to him and usually, I'd hate being lifted but with him I don't mind it.

"Ah, how's my baby girl been?" he asks.

"Well, i-" remind me never to take my dad into a public place ever again.

"Holy shit! That Puck Rolands, from the Seattle SolarRockets!" some kid screams. Then there's a group of people runnin up. Tip for the world, if your dad is a really famous quarterback, keep it a secret. I notice Carly and Freddie standing off to the side.

"Back the hell away!" I yell. Everybody backs off and I tug my dad's hand. I make my way over to my friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Roland Puckett, aka Puck Rolands, my dad." I say. Carly smiles, waves, and faints.

"Freddie?" my dad questions.

"Eh, the dork isn't important right now. Mom said you had a surprise for me." say bouncing. Ohh, maybe its a car.

"Um, Samantha, meet your brother, Freddie." he says. I blink then laugh until I realize he's serious. I turn to him then to the dork. Freddie looks like he's gonna shit himself. "Surprise." my dad says. Holy shit!

"Aww, sweetie, I didn't know until recently!" he explains. I just huff into Freddie's place.

"That's not the point!" I yell. He stops short.

"What in the name of Sprite is going on in here?" Mrs. Benson asks. She stops short. "Oh, Roland." she says.

"Hello Marissa." he says with a smile. She nods at him and glances at Freddie before leaving the room. "Sa-" I cut him off.

"I'm goin for a walk." I say. He tries to stop me.

"Look, I know you ne-" I really should get away from him.

"That's not the fucking point!" I yell.

"Then what is?!" he's getting frustrated.

"You cheated on my mom! She loved you more than anything and you have a son whose a YEAR younger than me! You two were married." I trail off into a whisper. He stands up straight.

"Oh, Sam, honey I-" I stop him.

"I'm goin for a walk." I say walkin out. I just really need to clear my head.

------

I've been in this park for about an hour.

"Hey." I hear. I glance up and see Freddie.

"Sup dork." I say. He flops down beside me in front of the lake.

"Look, I'm not trying to take your dad away from you. I just wa-" I'm not believing this.

"You really think that bothers me?" I ask. He shrugs.

"You have to share him with the rest of the nation, having him with another kid doesn't really help." he says. I sigh.

"That doesn't bother me. It's just... my mom loved him ya know. Like, it was the real deal." I say. "Or so I thought." I add.

"I used to think the same thing too." he says thinking about his parents divorce. "But things don't really work out sometimes, we just gotta....not dwell on it." he says. I nod takin that in.

"It actually worked out for the better but I'm just.... I'm still stuck on it." I say. He nods. "And for the record, he's your dad too. I'm not worried about sharin him with his other kid." I say to him. He just glances at me and smiles.

"So, we're gonna be good?" he asks. I nod.

"Of course." I say. We sit in silence.

"So...what's our dad like?" he asks. I just laugh.

"Let's get back to yours and find out." I say. He nods and we make our way to his apartment.

-------------

"Oh hey, your father is across the hall at Carly's." Mrs. Benson says. Freddie and I just turn and make our way across the hall, Mrs. Benson right behind us. We get into the apartment with my dad tellin a story to Spencer and Carly.

"Ahem...uh, Roland..." Mrs. Benson trails off. My dad looks at me and Freddie and I glance at Freddie quickly and we both smile.

"Everything ok? Are you feeling better?" he asks quickly. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm way better." I say.

--------------

A few minutes later....

---------------

"No, that is so not true, w-"

"Never had anything to do with thi-"

"We only did it bec-"

"Oh do you remember the time whe-"

"And fell into a fish tank with that ugly shar-"

"Then blew up the garden hose an-"

"Was so angry it wa-" me, my dad, and Freddie all stop talking at the same time.

"Ohh...ham." me and my dad say at the same time.

"You see the ham, the pretty ham. You want the ham dontcha?" Carly tries.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we...we like the ham." my dad says. Carly starts walking with the ham away form us.

"Ham go bye bye?" I ask.

"No, you gotta follow it." she says. I end up at the kitchen table chowin down beside my dad when somethin occurs to me.

"Hey dad, why are you here? Mom said you were coming Saturday." I say. He smirks.

"That's until I found out you had a date in.... five hours." he says glancing at his clock. "Daddy's gonna help you make this girl eat her heart out." he says. "Gonna help Spencer too." he says. I can only groan.

"Aw crap." I mutter. My dad, good guy, just.....lets just say most of my personality comes from him. "I'm doomed."


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter, the line breaks represent a differnt scene. the training begins, next chapter, on the way to the date and the date begins. review.

* * *

"First, ya gotta smile. Ya can't go in there looki-" I growl. "Or you could just go with the look you have now. Yes, the non-smiley grr face is good too." my dad has been 'coaching' me for like ten minutes.

"Aw, c'mon Sam, she's gonna think ya don't wanna be there." Spencer says. I blink. "Oh right. Well, does she need to know that?" he asks me. I go to answer but Carly cuts in.

"What I think Spencer's trying to say is smile and make her feel like you want to be there." she says. I frown even deeper.

"I'm paying for the food." Spencer says. I smile.

* * *

"Now, what do you talk about?" my dad asks Spencer.

"Um..." he tries looking at me.

"Her. You talk about her." I answer for him. My dad frowns.

"No ya don't. Ya talk about how cool your dad is." he says ruffling my hair.

"Go with Sam's answer." Freddie says.

"Oh come on! I'm way cool!" my dad tries.

"But you're her dad." Freddie defends.

"But I'm her cool dad." dad tries again.

"No such thing." Freddie says. And three....two...one...

"Yes there is. How ca-"

"Dad's cant be cool, it's a ru-"

"Well I'm an except-"

"No you ca-"

"They'll lo-"

"These chicks don't spea-"

"And I am go-" well, we were doin good.

* * *

"No way on this green earth!" I yell.

"It's gonna happen!" he yells back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Roland I know you aren't arguing with a child!" Mrs. Benson cuts in.

"She started it!" my dad defends.

"Did not!" I say in defense.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Di-"

"Children please!" Mrs. Benson cuts in again. "Now, what are you arguing about?" she asks.

"This child doesn't think that Bullets are gonna make it to the super bowl!" my dad yells in disbelief.

"Well I can settle this once and for all." Mrs. Benson says. "Because your supposed to be helping Sam get ready for a date." she chastises my dad. "Now, the Bullets will..." she pauses. "Not be going to the super bowl." she says.

"Ha I told ya!"

"What?! How can you even think that!" my dad yells. "Of course they're going! We're gonna go against the-"

"But they suck, they've lost every ga-"

"A good defense!"

"If you two don't stop you get no cookies!" she cuts us off. We fall silent.

"Your mom is so cool." I hear Carly whisper to Freddie.

"Oh yeah. That's my mom. Can stop an argument with a simple threat." he says. "Wait! There are cookies?!"

* * *

"Aww, look at daddy's little princess." he says wiping a fake tear away. I'm dressed in my green monkey shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it. I have on some black shorts that look like board shorts but they aren't, trust me. They have green lining around them with some green and black socks and green and black shoes. I do look damn good.

"Princess of Evil." Freddie says.

"I said I was sorry." I reply.

"You hit me in the face with a bra!" Freddie shrieks.

"It was an accident." I reply.

"It was my mother's bra!" he yells.

"At least she didn't hit you with a box of unused tampons." my dad says. Everybody in the room looks at him. He glances at me. "Your mother threw a box of those things at me when she was pregnant with you." he says. He, Freddie, and Spencer shudder.

"You shouldn't have done it." me, Carly and Mrs. Benson say.

"But I didn't do anything!" he yells.

"Whatever, I don't wanna hear it." we girls all say.

"Bu-"

"Ah!" I yell waving him off. I turn to Spencer. "We ready to go meet them at the restaurant?" I ask. He nods.

"Oh yeah. Let's go woo us some ladies!" he exclaims. We high five and make our way out.

"Don't let Sam have too many sweets." my dad starts.

"And don't forget she's allergic to shellfish!" Carly calls out.

"We're good!" Spencer yells back.

"And keep an eye on her at all times!" Mrs. Benson yells out.

"She's not four!" Spencer yells back.

"But she could get hurt." Mrs. Benson says catching up to us fixing his collar.

"She'll be fine." Spencer says.

"You say this now, but you blink and she's got a paper cut." she says throwing her hands up in exasperation. She accidentally hits me with her purse and down the stairs I go.

"I'm alright." I say weekly.

"My baby!" my dad yells. Spencer races down the stairs to me.

"No time, we have hotties waiting on us." he says lifting me up. Ow. ow. ow. I tap his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asks. I lean in to his ear.

"OW!" I yell.

"No yelling in my lobby!" Lewbert yells.

"Ah it's ugly! It scares me!" I yell hiding in Spencer's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright it's really really short but the next chapter will be longer. But I'm gonna ask you guys a favor, if you haven't already, check out my latest iCarly Tasha/Sam fic, Truth Behind Lies. It's AU. pwease?

* * *

Bounce bounce bounce....

"Put me down you idiot!" I finally yell after like five minutes of Spencer carrying me. Ugh. He stops.

"Oh, right, sorry." he mutters. We walk a few more minutes before I realize something.

"Why are we walking? You have a car." I ask. He frowns.

"I dunno." he replies. I stop and turn to him.

"Alright Spencer, spit it out." I say. He turns to me fidgeting like a middle school girl with a crush. Just between you and me, I've always wondered about him. Ever since he told me about that dream he ha-

"Well ya see.." he mutters something. "Then I was...." more muttering. "And didn't know how to..." and again with the muttering. I just sigh.

"Are you trying to mutter to me that you're date, my date's mom, is crazy?" I ask. Oh don't ask me, I'll never know how I understand people when they're mutterin.

"Well...erm..." and he is. I frown.

"And you didn't think to tell me this in the beginning?" I ask him.

"I just want you to be nice." he says. I grumble a little.

"Let's go." I growl out.

* * *

We've been walkin for a few minutes now and we're really close to the restaurant. Just at the corner here past the-

"Grrr...Arggg....Grrr." I hear. At first I think it's Spencer goofing off but I glance and see a mean lookin pit bull baring it's teeth. I gulp right along with Spencer.

"Uh, hi short and ugly." I say. It growls and moves closer a little bit.

"Nice doggy. Good doggy." Spencer coos it. The thing stops and tilts it's ugly head to the side. It starts panting like it's happy, tail wagging and all. Spencer decides he just can't leave it alon, "Whose the good doggy? You are! Whose a good doggy? You are!" and it barks and starts chasing us. The damn thing bites at me and I hear a rip. I see the back of my pants hanging off and I groan.

"Are you fuckin serious?!" I exclaim.

"Ah!" oh man there's a lady in trouble somewhere. "Sam help!" I hear. "HELP ME!" I look around.

"Spencer? Where are you?" I ask not seeing my idiot anywhere.

"IN THE TREE!" I glance up and see him hangin with one pant leg that's not attached anymore. I pick up a stick.

"Alright doggy, time for softball practice." I mutter.

* * *

"Reservation for Shay, Spencer." he says to the little dude with the suit. The guy checks and nods.

"Ah of course Mr. Shay, right this way." he says. The guy leads us but we're stopped shortly.

"Excuse me but what you're wearing is inappropriate!" this ugly guy bellows.

"Excuse us?" Spencer asks clearly annoyed. "It is within dress code regulation! We're wearing shirts, shoes, and smiles so back off!" he yells at the guy. The guy splutters and moves back stomping on my foot.

"Ow! Holy he- hash brown." I switch quickly knowin how Spencer really feels about cursing. I bounce around a little before following Spencer, yes I'm limping, over to the table where I see Tasha and some hot older lady. Good lucks must run in the family cus as much as I don't wanna say it, Tasha's pretty darn hot.

"You're late, why are you late? Is there another woman? Where you seeing someone else?"

"Mother please." Tasha says holding her head down. Her mom's eyes dart back and forth.

"No Margret, there is no other woman." Spencer says calmly.

"What about another man? I know about young people today, they can swing like a salon door." she says fidgeting slightly.

"No, just an evil dog." I answer for Spencer.

"I-" Tasha cuts her off.

"So! Sam, you look...." she trails off.

"Like something chewed you up, spit you out, and then put you on the tumble setting in a dryer and beat you with a bat." Tasha's mom finishes. I frown.

"Mother! We've discussed this, no being rude to my date." Tasha says.

"Well if its any consolation dear, Spencer looks worse." she says with a sweet smile. I frown.

"What the-?" I stomp my foot.

"Ow!" Tasha says.

"What?" I question.

"You kicked me and I stomped your rock you call a foot." she says. "You didn't feel that?" she asks. I shake my head. Oh this is just great. Loud laughin snaps us back to the purpose of us being here.

"Oh! I love that show!" Spencer says laughing with Ms. Jones. "Ah, the smurfs are the best." he says after a moment. Tasha and I exchange glances and words.

"What the hell have we gotten into?" we ask at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ten whole minutes. That's how long I've ben here. That's how long I've been nice to Tasha and her mother. It's flippin killin me. Along with this kid.

"Hey lady, where's your boyfriend?" I swear, if all five year olds are like this, I don't think I'm ever having kids.

"I don't have one." I answer for the six thousandth time.

"Why not? Is it cus your mean lookin?" this child wont go away.

"No it's beca-" Tasha cuts in. oh yeah, laugh it up.

"Well, because sometimes girls don't want to date boys. Sometimes they date girls." she explains gently.

"Oh, I get it." the little girl says. I sigh in relief. "You're a lizard." she says. I frown.

"A liz- what the he-"

"Sam!" Tasha chastises. I look to her quickly.

"You're girlfriend is scary." the kid whispers to me.

"She's not my girlfriend." I mutter.

"Really? My sister is a lizard and she doesn't have a girlfriend either. Hey, maybe you can be lizards together!" the kid exclaims running off.

"No I ca- and she's gone." I mutter. I look at Tasha whose holding in a laugh. "Something funny Jones?" I ask. She shrugs.

"You're being caused hell and I don't have to lift a finger. Ah, this is fun." she says.

"You really are a bi-"

"Janice, I told you I don't want to meet some rando- oh my god you're Sam!!!" some girl, kinda cute, squeals.

"And she's a lizard!" the little girl from earlier, I guess he's Janice, exclaims. "This is my sister Ashley, she's a bit of a doof so excuse her." the little girl says. "Well, now you two can be lizards together and have babies and I can get her room. My work here is done." and she's gone again. I look at Tasha.

"Did that really just happen?" I ask. She looks a little lost too.

"Oh my.... I'm a HUGE iCarly fan. You guys rock so good and you are totally hot." she says. I turn to her then glance back at my 'date.' she motions for me to do something. I smile at the girl.

"Uh, thanks..Ashley." I say remembering her name quickly.

"You remember my name. Oh my gosh, you remember my name! Hey Janet!" she calls for some other girl to come over. The girl stops and squeals. Is iCarly like some big crush zone for teenage lesbians in the Seattle area or something? And if so why the hell am I having such a hard time getting a date?!

"Ash, that's Sam." the girl, Janet whispers. "And she's smiling at us." she says. Aww, these girls are actually pretty cute.

"We're your biggest fans. I mean, you and Carly would make a sorta cute couple but we like you single." Ashley says. I nod.

"Is that so?" I ask. I turn in my seat fully. "Well as much fun as it is hanging with you two cuties...." a squeal erupts form both of them.

"She called us cute." that Janet girl says. Alright, I'll admit, I love the attention being on iCarly gets me.

"Yeah she did now go away." Tasha jumps in. she looks annoyed.

"Oh em gee, we're totally interrupting a date aren't we?" Ashley looks sorry.

"We-" I go to answer but Tasha beats me to it.

"Yeah. Leave." she says. I look at her a little caught off guard.

"But they're my fans." I whine a little.

"And I'm your date. Bah-bye ladies." Tasha says. She throws them a rude glare before the scamper away.

"That was rude." I say. She glares at me before turning to her menu.

"My mom and your brother are almost back and I don't want my mother complaining about how horrible my date was when we get home so I got rid for them." she explains. I turn and see Spencer and her mom getting closer to our table.

"Oh. I didn't know they were gone." I tell her. She grunts her response and I'm about to say something before I hear,

"Hey its Sam from iCarly!" some dude yells. I wanna bash his face in. At first I think he's just trying to get attention but then I hear a whole bunch of teens, guys and girls yelling. Where did they come from.

"Oh crap." me and Spencer say at the same time. The waiter rushes to us right before we get up to run.

"Sorry, there is some sort of birthday party going on. I think." he explains quickly.

"And Carly's brother!" that boy is cruisin for a bruisin. Spencer and I look at each other and share a thought

"Ah!" and we run.

--

remind me to never ever go out in public again. I just need to stay in this car where I am.

"Alright, we're just about at my house so get ready." Tasha's mom says. I'm in the back seat with Tasha and Spencer's riding up front. They felt it'd be polite to save us from the mob of teenagers who were chasing us. So after we ran about two blocks they finally let us get into their car.

"Don't move until I open the front door." Tasha says to me. I nod. Her mom speeds up and the screaming and squealing eventually dies down but we know better. Oh yeah. I can't figure out why the hell it isn't like this at school though! I mean, I'm not complaining, but c'mon! Finally Tasha jumps out and runs to their front door and opens it. She motions for me and I take off and whiz past her. I stop in the large living room and look around for a few seconds before I hear the others come inside. Tasha sits down on the sofa before looking at me. We start to giggle slowly letting it turn into laughter. I guess we see the funny. Heh, enemies out on a date and end up getting chased home by fans. Alright not funny but not exactly boring. I mean, they act like I'm some kind of celebrity or something! I sit beside her and at first things are quiet and just a little awkward, since we don't really talk ever we got nothin to say to each other. But then I hear....is that singing.

"Oh god." Tasha whimpers. That....was a sexy sound. "My mother is singing opera again." she explains. I nod.

"Its not half bad." I say honestly. Until her mother comes out in some weird wig and starts dancing with Spencer. "Until now." I add. They start dancing together in what looks like harmony until her mother breaks away and it turns into some kind of weird music and she starts horrifying me.

"C'mon, we can hide in my room." she says grabbing my hand. She leads me up a flight of stairs and we come up on a pink door. I raise an eyebrow and she just rolls her eyes. "Don't you say a word." I raise my hands and then I realize she's still holding onto my hand. She notices it too and drops it quickly. She spins around and pushes her door open. The inside is not what I expect. She's good posters everywhere. Well, more like blown up album art. Artists like I'd listen too. Its a little messy, not much and I notice a x box three sixty hooked up to her tv. She glances at it then back at me.

"That actually doesn't work but I got a Wii with some kick ass games." she throws out. "My dad borrowed it and got into a fight with his dog." she explains. I just throw my hands up cus she doesn't need to explain anything to me. "Mario and Sonic Olympic games?" she offers. I nod and and we get to playin.

--

"Hey Sam, we gotta go!" I hear. I actually groan. I was havin fun here.

"Alright!" I yell back. Tasha saves our game and puts the controller away.

"Here, I'll save it and you can come back and play it Saturday?" she offers. I smile and then frown.

"I can't. Me and Carly are goin to the movies." I say. She nods but looks slightly disappointed. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" I ask. She opens her mouth wide.

"Oh, I uh, I couldn't just intrude on you a-and yo-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, I'll beat Freddie up until he agrees to come and it'll be like... a double date." I say making my way out the door.

"Come on Sam! This cab isn't cheap!" Spencer yells.

"You've got yourself a date." she says. I smile and make my way back to the car. Might not have gone like I would have expected but, it was fun. I get the feeling that there's more to Tasha than just being a hot chick with an attitude. Although I do like that about her.

--

"How was it?! Did you knock her off her feet?!"

"Did you tell her about your awesomely cool dad?!"

"Did you kiss her?! Tell me you didn't kiss her!" I shrug and look at Spencer. We talked a bit on the ride back and we can answer at the same time.

"We got second dates." we say. And I'm leaving it at that for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Good news guys! Even though I've been slacking in the update area, I'm sorta gettin back into my groove. The next few updates of this, along with Truth Behind Lies, will be suckish but soon hopefully they'll be up and rockin. Thanks for still readin folks! Now, lemme get some reviews!!!

* * *

Ah, Friday morning. Feels good.

"_....the sex is good but god she's got no desire but that's alright, she's takin me home toni-_" and whose interrupting my singin time?! I whip my head around and see Tasha smiling at me slightly.

"Uh, hey." she says. I offer her a quick confused smile and nod.

"Sup." I reply. She bites her lip a little and shifts.

"Alright, so I was thinking about last night..." I gotta cut in. I'm in a good mood today.

"I'm that good. Left an impression on you just by showing up. I know I know." I say. She smiles quickly before lookin nervous again.

"Actually no. you cheated." she says. I'm about to cut in but she raises a hand. "Shush. I was thinking that since our date didn't have any food or anything, that maybe we c-could eat lunch together?" she asks. I know I must look shocked.

"Sure you want your friends to see you hangin with me?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Only if you don't mind your friends seein us eating." she says. I raise an eyebrow and nod.

"Well, I'm not used to not eatin with Freddie and Carly so...." I trail off seein how she's gonna take this.

"Maybe I could eat with you guys?" she throws out. I nod.

"Sure. See ya at lunch." I say. She smiles quickly before walkin away. I open my locker grabbin my books for first period before it closes quickly.

"You guys goin out?" I roll my eyes.

"No Fredward. We're just havin lunch today." I say. He frowns.

"But you always eat with me and Carly. It's tradition. You can't break it." he says matter-of-factly. I just shrug.

"I'm still eatin with you guys."

"Bu- oh no! Are you crazy?!" he hisses. I nod.

"I like her." I say. He stops and clinches his jaw a few times before sighing.

"I'm not the one you gotta reason with. If you like her, I'll...." he tries.

"I know you don't like her but...try?" I ask. He nods.

"Of course." pause. "You're my favorite sister." he adds.

"I'm your only sister." I say. We both stop and get quiet.

"We're not sure are we?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I don't have the slightest idea." and we're in class.

--

"You aren't serious!" she shrieks. I nod.

"And I'm gonna need you to be nice." I say. She huffs and turns to Freddie.

"You agree with me don't you Freddie?" she asks. He shrugs.

"Sorry Carly, but she's my sister." he says.

"You two jumped into the brother sister role pretty well by the way." she throws out, all frustration gone. Freddie and I shrug.

"We were already best friends, it wasn't that hard. I mean, he was like a brother to me as it was." I say.

"Yeah, I mean, doesn't every big sister beat up the little brother?" he asks. Carly smiles at us.

"I think it's great you guys are related. But anyway, back to the topic at hand. Do I have to be nice?" she whines. I shrug.

"Not really. But I'm askin ya." and she crumbles. Oh yeah. Nobody can say not to these big blue eyes. Nobody.

--

"No." he isn't serious.

"But daddy...." I whine. He shakes his head firmly.

"Sam you are not going to Racing Camp this summer." he says. He's bringin me back to school cus I left campus to come ask him this. I checked my email in third period and saw the advertisement.

"But why?" I ask. He sighs.

"Cus I don't wanna risk you getting hurt. I mean, you're my little girl. My only daughter." he says with a shrug. "You bein in a Racing Camp scares me cus you might go into that profession if you like it as much as your eyes tell me you do. Those races don't always end on the finish line." he whispers. I know what this is really about.

"Dad? I'm not gonna.... I'm not aunt Marie. Just cus...just cus she got hurt badly doesn't mean I will. And whose to say I'll even become a professional racer?" I try. He stops the car outside the school and shakes his head.

"You really wanna go?" he asks. I nod. He closes his eyes. "Can we wait til next summer Sam? Can you do that for me? I wanna spend this summer with you and hopefully Freddie." he says. I sit back.

"One summer wont hurt. I guess I could hang out with an old man for two months." I say. He scoffs.

"Say what you will but this old man can get the ladies." he says trying to be smooth. He runs a hand through his hair and smiles.

"Freddie looks nothin like you." I say. He nods.

"You got all my looks. It's like lookin in a mirror only at a teenage girl with longer hair. Its weird sometimes." he says. I really do. Blond hair, blue eyes, killer smile, if I let Carly describe me all the time I'd swear she was talkin bout my dad.

"Could never deny I was your kid." I say. He nods.

"Yeah, I'd be a total idiot." he says. "Get goin kid, it's almost time for the best class of the day." he says.

"Lunch!" we exclaim. I reach in the back and grab my backpack that's got my sub sandwich in it. I kiss him on the cheek quickly before making my way to the building. I'm almost at class when...

"Ms. Puckett! Sneaking _into _the school for once I see. You'll be spending your lunch period with me." no!

"But Ms. Briggs!" I exclaim.

"I don't wanna hear it!" and it stomps away. But I can't eat with her! I'm eating with Tasha! Eating with Tasha....hmm....eating off Tasha......man I am so glad nobody can get in my mind cus they'd see I'm a really sexual person. Oh yeah. So not the point right now. Grr. I flop down in my desk, the teachers asleep, beside Carly and turn to her.

"Can you tell Tasha I can't make lunch?" I ask. She nods.

"See if you can get the assignment early from Ms. Briggs." she says already knowing.

"You got it." and the bells already ringing. Ah, what am I mopin for? It couldn't be that bad could it?

--

"A-and then he left me-e-e-e!!" oh my god its horrible! She's talking about what she did last weekend.

"At the police station?" and this girl beside me who actually cares isn't helping.

"Yes! I- I tried to c-convince him we'd be happy bu-but he said he didn't want a stalker-er-er-er!" she wails.

"I'm sure Mr. Jackson already has plenty of stalkers. Maybe you should try a less direct approach." she tells ms. Briggs.

"Yeah, one that doesn't involve you ending up in a padded room." I say and pause. "On second thought, go for direct. Be really direct. Steal his underwear." I'm so helpful.

"You aren't helping." the girl says.

"Says you." I reply. She rolls her eyes and focuses on ms. Briggs.

"You—you're right Kelly. I- I'll just be subtle and play hard to get... that'll teach him." she says.

"If he's smart he'll run away." I mutter. She stands up quickly and smiles.

"Yeah. Pretty soon, I'll have him eating outta my hands."

"That statement alone gives me horrible visuals." I mutter.

"Oh, and soon he'll be begging me to marry him. On our wedding day we'll sway together, listening to tunes of American Idol past and then, when it gets to the latest winner, we'll share our first kiss."

"And now I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Puckett, you tell the students that I had an emergency and make sure they're nice to the substitute. I got a man I need to play hard to get for." she says with a bright smile. She hurries outta the classroom and I sigh.

"Poor man." I mutter. And lunch is over and I'm on my way to my locker. Tasha's there with Carly and Freddie and they're....smiling.

"Hey! Since you weren't at lunch, maybe the four of us could get together after school? Movies?" she tries. I see hopefulness. I nod.

"Sounds good to me. Guys?" Carly and Freddie both nod. Tasha smiles and skips off. I stare at her ass... I mean her! I stare at her! As she makes her way to her locker. I turn to the other two and they smile.

"She seems like she likes you. That and she's popular yet today she tried really hard to impress us. The unpopular kids even though you weren't there." Carly says.

"If that doesn't say I like you, nothing does." Freddie throws out.

"A nice ham dinner could say it too." I mutter. What? I'm still hungry. Carly shakes her head and we're on our way to the next class. There's somethin I'm supposed to tell them....oh well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey over here!" I yell lettin this kid know I'm open for the football. I don't even know who the heck he is. Alls I know is the sub is late and the classroom is a good place to play catch.

"Sit down you hoodlums!" we hear followed by a loud snap. It startles me so bad the ball crashes into my face. I don't know why my face got in its way but it shouldn't'a done that.

"Fuck." I hiss.

"Watch your language!" my focus snaps to the front of the classroom and land on what I'm guessin is the substitute. She's really really old. Like dinosaur old. I blink at her and she frowns. I think. "Sit!" it bellows. Goodness grandma. No need to yell.

"Buf my dose ibs bleegin'." I don't even know what the hell I just said.

"You talkin back to me?" she asks with an angry look.

"No ma'amb. Ah juv wanna go to the nurk." I say holding on to my poor nose. I'm not sure but I think it's broken. That'd probably be the only reason I got tears in my eyes but since I've broke the thing so many times I can't really scream when it happens.

"Oh, some kind of fowl teenage lingo is it?" she asks. Is the lady forreal? I turn to Carly.

"Uh no ma'am. It's her nose. I think she broke it again." she explains for me. The sub nods.

"Well, get on to the nurses office." she says. I nod and walk a little dizzily toward the door. Now...which one do I go through? Uh oh. The world just tilted. Why's it doin that? I'm sleepy.

--

I groan and blink.

"Are you alright now?" I hear the bored question. I turn to the nurse and nod.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well luckily you didn't break it this time. How many times do I hafta tell ya to steer clear of wild locker door, cheerleaders, and anything with a solid surface?" she asks in exasperation. I shrug.

"Sorry." I say with a small smile. ow.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your face. I'm sure it's pissed at you now." she says. "Get to class. The bell hasn't rang yet." she tells me. I nod and make my way toward my class and make a u turn toward the bathroom. I stagger in, damn headache. I slowly make my way in leaning against one of the sinks and looking into it. Great. Another black eye. The door opens and Tasha rounds the corner and stares at me.

"Goodness! Did you run into the wall again?" she asks walking closer to me. I smile and lean back against the sink facing her. I cross my legs at the ankle and cross my arms over my chest. I shake my head.

"Nah, ran into a football this time." she says. Everybody's pretty used to me hurtin myself but oh well. She walks a little closer shifting nervously.

"Did you break it?" she asks. I shake my head negative. "Lose a tooth?" another negative and she offers me a small smile. "Good." she says finally. She bites her lip looking at me before looking down and blushing a little.

"Somethin on your mind?" I ask quietly. She sighs and shrugs.

"C-can I tell you something?" she asks. I nod my head and reach out and rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure. Whats' up?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"When I found out that I'd be going on a date with you I uh... I sorta went home and... iwenthomeandscreamedintomypillowthenjumpedupanddownforliketenminutes." she says quickly. I blink at her before laughing. I stop when she looks embarrassed and tries to leave. I quickly reach out and pull her back towards me and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I feel her tense up before her breathing picks up.

"Sorry. It's just... that's so cute!" I exclaim. She relaxes and I loosen my hold. She turns to face me resting both hands on my shoulders. She smiles shyly at me before moving back some.

"I just... you're really cute." she says. I nod.

"I know, I think so too." I say. She raises an eyebrow and I realize how that sounded. "I uh... I meant that you are too." I correct. She smiles and we both look up as the bell rings. She nods toward the door.

"I'll uh... I'll see you in history." she says. I smile and make my way to my locker. I'm feelin better already.

--

what?!

"You wanna do our report on who?!" I exclaim. She's not serious.

"Ella Fitzgerald," she says calmly. We got a music history report thingy to do but... I wanna do somebody else. Namely Tasha. Did I just think that. Wrong thing.

"I wanna do it on Aretha Franklin." Black history month rocks for a number of reason. So many people to learn about and whatnot but I've had this on my mind for a while.

"But she's still alive." Tasha says. I roll my eyes.

"There's nothing in this that says the person has to be dead." Its true. And I wanna do this on Ms. Franklin. Whether she likes it or not.

"Oh well." she says. And... we're of.

"This is a tw-"

"Both have an op-"

"Not letting you pick beca-"

"Smarter than pep-"

"Never said yo-"

"Seriously a-"

"Not like you're gonna do any of the work anyway!" she yells. I growl in frustration.

"I can't work with you!" I exclaim.

"And I can't date you!" she retorts. I don't give a monkey shit.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" we both say.

"Ms. Jones! Ms. Puckett! What is the problem?!" our history teacher asks. I huff.

"I need a new partner." we say at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Why?" she asks more calmly.

"Cus she's not listenin to me!" I whine.

"She's not going to do anything anyway!" Tasha shoots back.

"Look, since this is a common problem and luckily BOTH of you missed the test last Thursday for different reasons, do both topics and turn them in. on will count as that test grade and the other as this project." the teacher says.

"Bu-" we start.

"That's final!" she bellows right before the bell rings. "Its due Wednesday the thirteenth!" she calls after everybody I turn to Tasha and glare which is fine cus she's already glaring at me.

"We'll do our own topics and exchange info before we present." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be surprised if you do anything." she says.

"I can't wait til this is over!" I exclaim steppin into her personal space.

"Me either! The less time I spend around you the better!" she shoots back hotly. We stare at each other before stomping off.

"So... I take it the double dates off?" Freddie asks. I nod.

"Yup. But that's fine, she just doesn't know what she's missin. I don't need her. I'll do this project on my own _and _find a date in time for Valentine's day." cus lets face it, nobody wants to be alone on V-day. Its the end of January so fifteen days and counting. I'll show her.... she is such a bitch and I do not need her. Nope. Spencer's gonna have to find somebody else to date her for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Four days. It's been four friggin days and all we've done is growl at each other. Well, not growl...alright so she growled at me the other day but I think it was cus I bumped into her. But it was not my fault. Freddie nudged me outta the way of an on-coming A/V cart. Needless to say, she wasn't happy that she spilled some kind of juice all over her report. Freddie, another topic of my displeasure these past few days. He and dad are....idiots! Yep that sums it up. They don't understand that I have a project I wanna do and they keep dragging me away.

"Sam." I hear. I turn and come face to face with Tasha. Why is her shirt so tight? And when did her boobs get that big? "My eyes are up here Puckett." she snaps but when I look up she's blushing.

"Sorry...what?" I reply although I'm really not sorry. This girl is...woo! Wait! No she's not my type. She not my type. She not my ty-

"Here, I found this mixed up with my stuff earlier. I must've grabbed it on the way outta class." she says handing me a folder. Score! I was looking for this.

"Thanks! I've been lookin everywhere for it." I say with a smile. A look of curiosity passes over her face and she leans against the locker next to mine.

"What is it?" she asks.

"A list of musical libraries I can visit to get samples of Aretha Franklin's music from the time when she first started out until her latest album." I say. "My dad wants to make up for missing my last project so he printed this out for me," I say with a shrug.

"That's....cool." she says. I look up at her face and...ah hell. I wanna be around her. And not just cus she's hot.

"Hey, um.... I'm sure they have some stuff on Ella Fitzgerald...if you want we co-" I'm cut off by some jock throwing his arm around Tasha's shoulder.

"Hey babe, you ready?" he asks. I look between him and her and sigh.

"I'll make you a copy if you want. Check it out whenever." I say closing my locker with a sigh. I don't hear what she says cus I'm already around the corner. Well, so much for her....

--

"C'mon Sam, talk to me." he pleads. I look up at him from my book.

"Daddy it's nothin. Stop worryin so much." I reply. He takes the book and sits down on my bed in front of me. Kicking off his shoes, he folds his legs criss cross apple sauce. Wait...did I actually just say that in my head?!

"Its a girl thing isn't it? I bet it is." he says. "You can talk to me about anything Sam....even girl stuff.... I mean....hello, all my friends are girls....except Spencer." he says.

"What about the team?" I ask. He scoffs.

"They're teammates yeah but not friends. Half of em don't even know my birthday." he says. I take a deep breath. Do I wanna talk to him about it? Yeah, why not. He just wants to help.

"Well....it's about Tasha..." I start.

"Did you get her pregnant?!" he shrieks hyperventilating.

"Wrong kid." I say flatly.

"Oh, right, sorry. Continue." he says.

"Well...we had a fight the other day about this project and I said I couldn't be around her and she said she couldn't date me and then we were both like fine but I want her to date me cus I really like her. I dunno how but I do I mean, it's something about her and today I was gonna invite her here cus you said I could have friends over when I stayed with you but then this jock came up and put his arm around her and said 'hey babe you ready' and it hurt my feelings so I left before she could say anything." I let out in one breath. He blinks at me and gets a concentrated look on his face.

"Well...if you didn't stick around to see what happened, how do you know she's with him?" he asks. I go to answer but then I just shrug. "Ya don't do ya?" he asks gently. I shake my head. Sighing he leans forward and ruffles my hair. "Look Squirt, you gotta give this girl a chance and not run from her. Do you think she likes you?" he asks. I nod.

"I'm almost sure she does." I tell him.

"So ask her out on a date. One not set up by anybody, nothing to do with your school work just....take her out. To the....ah!" he claps his hand. "We are getting an arcade built downstairs." he says. I shrug.

"So...." he rolls his eyes.

"It'll be done by Thursday.....the day after tomorrow is Thursday....." he says. I'm still not getting it.

"Alright...." I trail off.

"Tomorrow you should find her, invite her over, y'know, a DATE, and then take the car and take her out to eat...just like a DATE," he tries.

"You want me to take her on a date to my dads house?" I ask. He nods.

"No need to worry, I wont embarrass you. I wont even be here. Me and Freddie are goin to the movies." he says. I nod.

"Alright." I say. "Thanks daddy." I say huggin him.

"Not a problem." he says. "Now, lets go bother the chef." he says and we're off.

--

alright, how the fuck did this happen?! We're locked in the school. I'm LOCKED in the building with Tasha JONES. The same Tasha who I swear has looked at me like she was going to melt me with her evil powers for the past ten minutes. But more importantly, we're locked in the library. Together. In the library. This is a shame. Seriously.

"This is your fault." she glares at me.

"How is this my fault?" I ask. She stands up and slams her hands down.

"Because YOU just had to have help didn't you!?" she asks. Alright that sounded ridiculous even to me. She flops back down and blows out a big breath. "Sorry... I just... this is just awful." she says. I look down and don't say anything.

Silence....whoever said silence was golden obviously wasn't stuck in school library with no cellphone reception with a hot chick. Cus it aint. It's smothering. And I've written, re-written and re-re-written my intro about six times and still, nothin. And...my cellphone just died.

"Sam?" I hear. I glance up at Tasha and reply,

"Yup?" hey, why should I let her know I'm jumpin for joy in the inside that she spoke to me? Exactly, I really shouldn't.

"Um.. I'm sorry." she says sittin beside me on the floor. I frown up at her and bite my lip.

"I'm uh... sorry too." I say. Although I'm not sure what I'm sorry for.

"No, you shouldn't be. You were reacting to how I was acting and well..this is my fault." she says gesturing around. I put my binder beside me and face her a little.

"This aint your fault. But if you wanna blame I think we should both take equal parts." did I just say that....whoa. She nods her head.

"Alright....and I didn't mean what I said." she whispers. And again, cue confused me.

"Huh?" yeah, I'm wordy.

"When i said I didn't want to date you... I didn't mean that." she whispers again. I wanna jump up and do some 'random dancing' but somethings still buggin me.

"What about that guy from yesterday?" I ask. Do I really want the answer to that?


	10. Chapter 10

heya guys! i really appreciate it if you're still reading this! i know it's been a long time, but i'm workin at it.

* * *

She groans and rolls her eyes at the question. Leaning forward she drops her head into her hands.

"Marques is just an idiot my mother set me up with." she says. She glances at me and I just raise an eyebrow. "I told her that you and I didn't work out and she set me up with him so...." she trails off.

"The joys of parents." I say sarcastically. She nods.

"He just don't understand that I'm not interested in him because I like somebody else right now." she says dismissively. I raise and eyebrow and try to fight jealousy.

"Really? Anybody I know?" I ask. Oh real subtle Puckett. She smirks and is about to answer but the crashing of the door startles her.

"Sam?! Where are ya sweetie?! Daddy's here!" oh, this is just great. My dad rounds the corner and picks me up squeezin' me to death.

"Let..go....can't....breath....." I gasp out. He just hugs tighter.

"My little princess! How is daddy's little girl? Are you ok? Did you eat? Do you need ham?" he ticks off. I shake my head tightly and motion with my eyes over to Tasha. "Oh my god, look at your eyes! You look starved!" he screeches. No you idiot, I look like you're makin me look bad in front of a hot chick! He throws me over his shoulder and runs from the library. I have enough time to look up and see Tasha laughing while her mother talks at her. Well, so much for getting the girl....

* * *

Dad fidgets as I glare at him.

"Uh.. Sam?" he tries. I glare quietly. He looks over at Freddie who is finding Spencer's shoes very interesting.

"This isn't awkward at all...." Spencer says. I glare at him and he shrinks away. Carly clears her throat.

"So...what happened...exactly?" she asks. I turn to her and sigh.

"I dunno, I was workin' on my project next thing I know, I'm locked in there with an angry Tasha and a dead cellphone." I say. Dad puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well it's getting late so why don't we talk about this tomorrow?" he throws out. I nod and grab my backpack while Carly and the dork follow us to the door. I hug them both while Freddie shakes dad's hand. Dad apologizes again.

"I'm sorry Sam!" he says when we're out of the building. "How was I supposed to know you hadn't eaten in hours...." he whines. See, see this is why I'm angry at him. He saves me, without food!

* * *

Tasha and I are sitting in class side by side not looking at each other. Me because she has on this shirt that I'm sure is against school policy and I've already fallen out of my chair four times. Her because....well I don't know. Freddie throws a piece of paper at me and it hits my head. I throw my shoe.

"Ahh!" he screams as it collides with is face. Our teacher doesn't even turn around.

"Samantha, I have repeatedly told you not to hit Fredward with random objects laying around the classroom. Apologize to him please." she says in a bored tone.

"Sorry Fredward...." I say just as bored.

"You should be nicer to him." Tasha whispers in my ear. Why's it so warm in here?

"Uh...." I start but can't think of anything to say.

"You wanna go out after school?" she asks. I turn and look at her and the confidence falls from her face little by little.

"Like... on a date?" I ask. She nods shyly and blushes. I nod and smile. "Sure." I say. The bell rings.

"I'll pick you up at your locker?" she asks. I nod with a smile. She stands quickly and kisses my cheek before walking away quickly. I know I got a goofy grin on my face right now.

"Here's your shoe..." Freddie grumbles. I nod and put it on quickly.

"Thanks." I say and leave the classroom without him or Carly. They follow behind me.

"Was there a new law passed saying she gets free food?" Carly whispers. I hear Freddie scoff.

"Nah, she's just got a date and... I'm starting to think she's a girl...." he trails off. He screams when my book collides with him.

"Puckett! Principal's office! Now!" ugh, I didn't do anything but his the local dork.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! I'm so so sorry it's taken so long! I hope you all still remember this story and the Tasha/Sam pairings as a whole. I actually stopped this story because I'd stopped watching iCarly even though that's no excuse. I hope I can finish this out for me and for you guys. On to the update!

* * *

By the end of the day, I'm standing at my locker debating on which class I wanna do homework for tonight.

"You should really try harder." Carly says from beside me. I shrug and make a sound in the back of my throat.

"Probably." I say. I mean, it's not like my grades are horrible. I actually have decent enough grades. Well, they're average, something I have no problem with.

"Are you ready?" I hear from beside me. I look over and see Tasha blush and smirk.

"Yep." I say. I look at Carly and smile a little, "See ya later, Cupcake, Dweeb." I say waving and walking with Tasha. I can hear Freddie mutter something as we walk away but I can't find myself to care.

* * *

"So you're bisexual?" I ask. Tasha nods, chewing her burrito quickly.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like a lot of people say. I don't prefer one to the other, it seems pretty equal actually." She says. I nod in understanding. "Though, right now it seems like I only like you." She adds with a blush. I grin, looking down at my cinnamon bun.

"Good, cos I'm starting to like you too." I admit ducking my head. She smiles brightly and goes quiet. Before things get quiet, she speaks up.

"What's it like having a famous dad?" she asks. I look at her in confusion. "I recognized him when he got you from the library; I'm actually a football fan." She says. I grin.

"Really?" I ask scrunching my face up. "It's kinda weird. I mean, I gotta share him with everyone, yunno? It gets hard not having him all to myself, but it's cool too. So many people look up to him and he's like a hero but he's my dad." I shrug a shoulder. I've always thought pretty highly of my dad, I've got a lot of respect for him. Sure, I was pissed when he and mom divorced, but as I got a little older, and I'm still learning it, it was for the best. They loved each other, but they're better apart. She's not miserable because he's living in a different city and he's not looking at all the other moms sneakily.

"That's awesome," she says with a smile. I bite my lip, not wanting to ask but curious.

"What about your dad?" I ask softly. Instead of shifting in discomfort like most people, she just grins.

"My dad's a cop." She says with a half shrug. "He's a pretty cool guy I guess kinda protective and doesn't want me dating but he's getting over it." she says.

"Your parents are divorced?" I ask interested in her life. I want to know more about her and my mom always said you'll never know if you don't ask.

"Nah, they never married actually." She says. She chews slowly. "They were just a one night stand but mom got pregnant and he wasn't gonna leave her to fend for herself." She smiles.

"Does he know you're bisexual?" I ask next. She nods, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I actually had a crush on his partner's daughter. He freaked a little, but then again she does have tattoos and weird piercings." She muses. I chuckle a little.

"I've always wanted a tattoo." I say. She perks up.

"Of what?" she asks tilting her head. I blush.

"A solar rocket." I mutter. She's quiet for a few minutes before laughing.

"That's cute." She says. I roll my eyes, standing to pay for our finished meal and motioning for her to come with me.

"Wanna go to a movie? My treat." I offer. She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"No." she says. I try to hide my disappointment.

"Oh, well okay." I say.

"I don't really like traditional dates." She explains. "Movies are really cliché and only fun if you can pick on the acting." She adds. I chuckle in understanding then an idea hits me….

"My dad just had an arcade put in his house…." I trail off. Her eyes light up and I know we're going to my dad's place. I just hope he's not there to embarrass me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short update! This story will actually be closing pretty soon, so I'm just kind of moving their relationship along but I want to keep it at that slow, teenage cuteness phase so here you go people! **

* * *

"Ha! Bring it little girl!" my dad hollers at Tasha and I sigh yet again. I should have known he would be here. Why? Because I'm not lucky enough to just have a nice normal day playing games with the girl I like.

"Oh, you are going down!" Tasha says back. Great, she's competitive. This can only end badly.

* * *

"Cheater!" Dad yells insulted. I rest my head back with a groan and look over at a horrified Freddie. It's been like; an hour of those two playing foosball and dad is totally getting his ass kicked.

"Dear god, it's like a bear documentary I watched with my mom a few nights ago." Freddie says cringing. I look over at him with a 'what?' look on my face.

"Does your dork turn off or did you just lose your ability to be normal?" I ask seriously. He huffs at me.

"I am normal, you're the one wh-"

"Can't you just b-"

"Still can't beli-"

"No idea wh-"

"Really just want to bash your nub face!" I yell finally ending the argument. I glare at him and he glares back and we finally turn back to the game before us.

"Uhm…do I need to separate you two?" Dad asks hesitantly. Freddie scoffs.

"No, but I think we need to separate the two of you before blood is shed." He says. It's dad's turn to scoff.

"We're harmless." He says. He turns back when Tasha scores again. She wears a smug smirk and I want to laugh and then kiss her. "You cheater!" he screams. I huff again.

* * *

"Your dad is cool." Tasha says while I walk her home. They spent almost two hours going at it and after I got over my annoyance at being ignored, I actually laughed at the two of them. I smile a little.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." I say softly. She glances over at me and then back in front of her before slipping her hand into mine. I look over at her quickly and notice a blush on her face and can't help but smile brightly. I take the next step and lace our fingers together, looking down quickly and smiling to myself; yeah, I like this chick.

* * *

"How was your date? Did you kiss her?" It's the first thing out of Carly's mouth when I call her that night. I chuckle.

"Geez, Cupcake, calm down." I say lying back and looking at my ceiling. "I had fun, even though dad was there being…himself." I trail off. She chuckles a little.

"Well? Did you?" she asks. I shake my head to myself.

"No, I didn't." I say. I'm not disappointed; I kind of wanna build the anticipation. "We held hands though."

"Awww…." She coos. I chuckle and she launches into this story about a guy she likes.


End file.
